


Dinner and Dessert

by vantalizing



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Standing Cunnilingus, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantalizing/pseuds/vantalizing
Summary: You keep postponing Yuma's feeding time, and he starts to get fed up.





	Dinner and Dessert

Yuma was hungry, and it was driving him absolutely insane. He remembers when you first started begging him to sign up for an extracurricular calligraphy class at the school, and how adamantly against it he had been at first, for situations such as these. When he eventually caved, considering he could never say no to you for that long, you had been so excited and grateful, and he thought maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. Long story short, that thought didn’t last too long. 

It began with you feeling ill on Sunday morning. Not wanting to make you feel any worse, Yuma begrudgingly skipped his feeding time, and you had promised you would let him feed tomorrow. However, it was now Monday evening and Yuma was still running on an empty stomach. You had put him off this morning, claiming you still felt ill, he hadn’t caught you at all throughout the school day, and of course you were late coming home because of that stupid extracurricular that Yuma didn’t want you to take in the first place. The last straw had been when he received a text from you saying that you’d be even later coming home from your extracurricular. Yuma had lost all his patience. He was going to feed when you got home no matter if you weren’t ready, or if you still felt ill. 

You enter through the front doors of the Mukami manor, bookbag still hung from your shoulder. It was quite late; The cool night breeze blew strands of your hair askew as you made haste to enter the home and close the door behind you. The entryway was eerily quiet, not as if you expected anyone to come down and greet you, but it sent goosebumps up your arms nonetheless. You remove your shoes and then make your way up the stairs to your bedroom, keeping quiet as to not disturb any of your housemates. 

Upon entering your bedroom, you instinctively set your bookbag down on the dresser right next to the door before turning on the lights. Your ceiling lamp illuminates your bedroom and reveals a dark figure lounging on your bed, nearly making you jump out of your skin. 

“‘Bout time you got home,” The dark figure grumbles, pushing himself up into more of a seated position on your bed. You instantly recognize it as Yuma, one of the half-blood vampires that had imprisoned you in this manor, one that you had grown particularly close to. He had stopped keeping such a close eye on you once you had attempted escape enough times to realize it was futile. However, just because you obeyed their rules, didn’t make you any less of their prisoner. 

“I- I’m very sorry, Yuma,” Your voice is soft and meek, and your gaze falls to the feet beneath you. Yuma had a notoriously bad temper, that you had experienced enough times to know that the tone that laced his voice was nowhere near just a ‘bad mood’ that could be salvaged. You knew exactly why Yuma was mad; In fact, a part of you expected this confrontation upon returning to the manor. As you sent the text to the half-blood, you could almost picture the frustration on the mans face once he read it. Yet, you sent the text anyways; Why? A part of you needed more time out of the suffocating prison that was the Mukami manor, no matter the consequences. Although, a part of you also enjoyed the punishment, especially when it was coming from Yuma. 

The taller man swung his legs over the side of your bed, then used his hands to push himself up to his feet. He stood nearly a foot taller than you, his light-brown hair pulled back into a messy bun, and his brown eyes locked on yours. He merely wore a light, V-neck shirt that hung off of his body loosely, giving you full view of his chest, and a pair of thin, flannel pyjama pants. And oh god were they thin, to a point where you were having trouble keeping your eyes above his waist. 

“Sow,” He spoke in a low voice as he approached you. The demeanor of his stride was so predatorily that you instinctively backed up until your back was pressed flush against the door, only making it every bit easier for Yuma to trap you. “I don’t think you’re really sorry. You knew how hungry I was, didn’t ya’? And you just kept pushing… And pushing, just to see how I would react. Ain’t that right?”

Your breath hitches in your throat as you feel the man above you breathe hot air onto the sensitive skin of your neck. “I- I didn’t,” You did. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Yuma-kun-” 

He interrupts you. “‘Kun’? Ah, ah, ah, say it how I told you, lil’ piggy.” His voice is so sultry yet so taunting; You hated it but it drove you absolutely crazy. 

The heat rises to your cheeks as you catch on to what Yuma’s referring to. “Y- Yuma-sama…” A sheepish look graces your flushed face as the humiliating name left your lips. You could almost feel the wicked smirk emanating from the man’s face, but the thought was torn from your mind when you felt a wet, warm tongue trace along a vein on your neck. 

“That’s my good girl,” Yuma praised you, evoking a soft mewl to escape your lips at the sudden contact. His lips wrapped around the vein and he began to suck roughly, not piercing you with his fangs just yet. He wanted to leave more of a mark; He wanted people to know who you belong to. As he suckled on the skin of your neck, his left hand gripped your waist while his right hand combed through your hair to the back of your head, preventing you from being able to move away from the man, even if you wanted to. 

You let out an ignominious whine when the warmth of Yuma’s mouth disappeared from your neck, only to be met with a low chuckle that vibrated through the mans chest. “You’re gonna have to be punished, y’know that, right? I may even have to drink from ‘ya until there’s not a single drop of blood left in your body; And yet…” The hand that previously resided on your hip began to travel dangerously low, until it was apply pressure against the heat between your legs. “And yet you’re still this turned on? You’re such a pervert, Sow.” 

The blush on your cheeks only intensified at the crude comment, although you were in no position to deny it. Instead, your hips instinctively ground down against the hand between your thighs, only to be instead met with the disappointment of the hand returning to its original spot on your hip. “Eager, are we?” Yuma whispered in your ear mockingly. “We have all night, lil’ piggy. Why don’t we try and make it last, yeah?”

Without giving you a second to prepare yourself, Yuma was sinking his sharp canines into the flesh of your neck while holding roughly onto the back of your head to prevent you from moving. Blood began to drain from the blood vessel and into his mouth, that was nearly quivering in anticipation. Your body tenses under his, and you can’t help but squirm at the sensation as Yuma drank deeply from you, as if he hadn’t fed in years. Almost instantly, you began to feel faint at the mere amount of blood he was consuming, and both of your hands came up to grip the brown-haired man’s shoulders. His warm, blood-soaked tongue lapped over the puncture wounds a few more times before he removed his face from the crook of your neck. You were looking back up at him, pale and with clouded eyes, and he just smirked back at you, moving the hand that held the back of your hand to instead cup your cheek. 

“You taste so good, piglet. So sweet…” He murmured before leaning in to capture your lips with his swollen, blood covered ones. The taste of iron swamped your senses as Yuma easily slipped his tongue past your lips and explored every inch of your mouth. Simultaneously, his hand that had been resting on your hip made its way around to the swell of your ass, and he began to knead the meat of your ass roughly with his fingers. You couldn’t help but moan softly into the kiss, the vibration causing goosebumps to shoot up both of your arms. 

Using the hand that had been cupping your cheek, Yuma guided one of your hands from his shoulder down to the bulge that was forming in his thin pyjama pants. He moved your hand along the length of the outline of his hard cock, encouraging you to continue as he let his hand find your backside, both of his hands now massaging the swell of your ass cheeks. You could feel just how big Yuma was through his pants, also taking this opportunity to rub the pad of your thumb over the wet spot of precum where the head of his cock sat. You could feel him jerk at the sensation. 

Before you could even think about delving your hand beneath his pants, Yuma had broken away from the kiss and dropped to his knees in front of you. He was making haste to undo the buttons on your jeans and yank them down until they pooled around your ankles. The wicked grin on his face only grew upon seeing how big the wet spot on your panties had gotten. 

“Y- Yuma-kun!” You squeaked, covering your face in embarrassment as the brown-haired vampire hovered his face closer and closer to the heat between your legs until you could feel his hot breath on your inner thighs. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Yuma taunted. His tongue darted out and swiped over the wet spot on your panties, apply just enough pressure against your clit to evoke a moan to escape your lips. “C’mon, piglet. Look down at me, I wanna see the funny faces you’re making.” 

You begrudgingly obeyed, removing the hands that covered your face and looking down at the man on his knees in front of you. His eyes were dark and swimming with lust, while the sinister grin that stretched across his swollen lips was mere inches away from your throbbing core. Now that he had gained your attention, he drug his tongue across the wet spot a second time, this time agonizingly slow, keeping eye contact with you the entire time. You struggled to maintain the eye contact between the two of you, a desperate mewl sounding from your pursed lips. 

“What do ya’ want, Sow? C’mon, ask Yuma-sama nicely.” Yuma sneered, letting the tip of his nose trace your clothed slit. The lack of skin-to-skin contact was causing you to squirm impatiently; It was taking every ounce of self-control you had to not thrust your hips forward and shove your pussy into Yuma’s face. 

You obliged his request. “P- Please, Yuma-ku-” You paused upon seeing the threatening look in Yuma’s eyes. Swallowing your pride, you continued. “Yuma-sama… Please eat my pussy, please.”

Yuma snickered at you as your cheeks flared up again after making such a lewd request. “Mmm, I suppose I could do that for my lil’ piglet, since you asked so nicely..~” He hummed, his hands sliding up the sides of your thighs to the elastic of your panties. He dips his fingers beneath the waistband and slides them down your legs until they’re pooled around your ankles with your jeans. His large hands find your inner thighs to force your legs apart, and he admires the absolute mess he had made of your between your legs. 

He presses chaste kisses along your inner thighs, purposefully avoiding the spot you need contact the most. “Damn, Sow. You really are a pervert, aren’t ‘cha? Getting this wet just from me feedin’ from ‘ya?” He teased, his kisses slowly getting higher and higher. “I filled myself up pretty good from your blood, but I’m ready for dessert now~” 

His face moved more in between your legs and you could feel the tip of his tongue delve between your drenched labia, dragging up along the length of them. You gasp at the feeling, one of your hands instinctively going down to grab a handful of Yuma’s messy, light-brown hair. Satisfied with your reaction, he let his tongue wander until it found your swollen clit, and began to circle around it. You couldn’t help but buck your hips forward as Yuma took the nub into his mouth and sucked on it roughly, allowing his teeth to graze the sensitive skin every once and awhile. 

Burying his head further between your legs, you felt the warmth of his tongue suddenly prodding at your entrance. Your head fell back against the door keeping you upright as you felt the tip of his warm tongue slid inside of you, which only encourage him to continue. His tongue moved in and out of you, slowly at first but increasingly picking up the pace until you were a writhing, moaning mess as he tongue fucked you. 

It was only when you looked down to catch a glimpse of the half-blood vampire buried in your pussy that you noticed he had his cock in his hand, stroking himself eagerly. You ground your hips into Yuma’s face, eliciting a groan from the man. The vibrations from his groan sent sparks to your core, prompting you to echo a similar groan of pleasure. 

“C- Close…” You whimpered, watching as Yuma moved to assault your clit again while using his free hand to replace his tongue with his middle and index finger. All around his mouth was slick with your wetness, and his hooded brown eyes locked with yours once again. 

He thrust his fingers in and out of you vigorously, curling and stretching and hitting all the right places to drive you insane. “Cum for me, piglet. Cum on my fingers.” He urged in a low growl, and you noticed the hand around his cock speeding up along with the fingers buried in your heat. 

It didn’t take much longer until he finger fucked you to your climax. Your thighs tensed and you let out a wail of pleasure, much louder than your housemates would likely appreciate. Yuma licked you through your orgasm, finishing himself in his hand not long following. As soon as Yuma pulled himself away from in between your legs, you slid down the door until your bare ass hit the floor, your legs too weak to keep you standing. Yuma watched and laughed as you collapse, exhausted, against the door behind you. 

“Thank you for the meal,” Yuma exclaimed with a sly grin, as he leaned forward to press a kiss against the fresh wound on your neck. “You’d better not be late getting home again, Sow… Or maybe you should, then I’ll have to punish you again~”


End file.
